


6O + 2B

by Icie



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: Art of 60 and 2B





	6O + 2B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMajesticLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/gifts).

_"Kisses are a human emotional display we do not need to partake in."_  
_"Aww, but they're so fun!"_


End file.
